


"Unless you want to..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Unless you want to..."

Friendship is not that much of a strong word between Y/N and Ivan. Sure, they are in the same circle of friends, but they do not interact like one; as classmates, perhaps.

It is common that some members of a group of friends have a closer bond with another member of the group aside from as a whole, but Ivan never has one. There is Feliks and Toris, Y/N and Feliks, Toris and Y/N, and Ivan. How Ivan is even part of their group, no one knows exactly.

Perhaps it has started in that four-in-one-group project in one class, and another class, and then another class, where Ivan just smiles at Toris and he is instantly the fourth member. And so, even after the projects are finished, every lunch, every vacant time, Ivan is with his _friends_ who never shoo him away nor actually invite him to spend time with them.

Acquaintanceship is a more fitting word between Y/N and Ivan.

They do not talk to each other that much, but Y/N knows little things about him. Like how he hesitantly sometimes use his scarf that he always wears around his neck to gently pat his mouth after eating when he forgets to bring a handkerchief; and Y/N then always prepares paper napkins in case he needs one.

Like those times he just silently listens to their stories and laughter, and Y/N sometimes asks him questions so he can join and enjoy the conversation.

Like how he looks happy every time he looks at the blossoming quiet sunflowers at the side of the main school building, and he catches Y/N looking at him, and they both smile shyly like a greeting or acknowledgement.

There are times, few times, that they seem to be good friends. Like this time when petals of a sunflower fall to the ground when Y/N touches them— she carefully gathers the fresh petals, and excitedly gives them to Ivan.

Toris and Feliks do not seem surprised when the next day, Ivan gives Y/N a fully bloomed sunflower. Both are concerned about something else, and both instantly look at the direction of the side of the main building as if they can tell one of the sunflowers is surely missing.

“Are you like, dating behind our backs?” Feliks asks straightforwardly, giving Toris no time to stop him.

If this is not déjà vu, then Y/N’s dream last night of having a date with Ivan is just an ordinary dream that simply happens to make her fluster when she wakes up. Though Ivan giving her a sunflower is not part of it. “Hah! No!” Y/N laughs nervously as she recalls the romantic dream. She timidly looks at Ivan. “Unless you want to…”

How, where, and when Y/N gets that courage and all to say those words are beyond Toris’ imagination. Much more is Ivan’s ecstatic reply, “We can all go on a friendly date later! Until Toris and Feliks leave us alone!”

How Feliks and Toris suddenly seem to be old time friends with Ivan after that friendly date together, no one knows exactly. They are just a group of four friends that sometimes sneak around to pick sunflowers from the side of the main school building (with Feliks’ lead), spend time together lunch and vacant times, go out on friendly dates until Y/N and Ivan are left alone living a romantic dream hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
